The investigators propose to conduct a series of four laboratory experiments designed to examine the capacity of waking-state cognitive techniques to reduce the behavioral, self-report and psychophysiological manifestations of pain. In a fifth experiment, the investigators will test the effectiveness of the techniques developed during the first four studies by applying these methods to a study of pain reduction during labor and delivery. Comparisons will be made between the experimental treatment groups and no-treatment controls, attention-placebo controls and a group of subjects receiving standard psychoprophylactic preparation (Lamaze, 1958). The impact of the treatment variable will be measured with reference to the use of analgesia and anesthesia, length of labor, self-reports of pain and a host of other variables thought to be affected by preparation (Morris,1972).